


Glory Hole

by JoonsNipplez



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Hyunwoo is nervous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez
Summary: Kinktober Day 4Gloryhole





	Glory Hole

Hyunwoo had heard rumors, but he wasnt sure how true they were. He was nervous, just standing there in the bathroom stall. Hyungwon had told him that there was a glory hole in the upstairs restroom of the university library, and that he should give it a shot. And sure enough, he walked into one of the two bathroom stalls and to his right, was a hole, just big enough to fit through. He had no idea what he was supposed to do next. Was there already someone there? Did he just have to stick his dick through? Should he wear a condom?

A knock to the stall next to him made him almost jump out his skin. How had he missed that someone was here when he walked in? He cleared his throat. "Uhhh, hello? I um, I don't know what-"

A condom was passed through the hole. He grabbed it and pulled his pants down just enough, the anticipation making him half hard. He put the condom on as best he could and walked towards the side of the stall. "Do I just-? Uhhh? Put it though?" He could almost feel the other man rolling his eyes. "I'll just-"

He put his dick through. This was weird. What if it was just a random person taking a picture and he was gonna post it somewhere with the caption, 'Hey look! This idiot thought that this was glory hole and just stuck his dick through a hole.'

A hand wrapping around his cock caused him to jump. "Fuck! I'm sorry! I just- I've never, oh fuck." Wet heat surrounded his now fully hard cock. Hyunwoo's eyes went wide. Oh my god, Hyungwon was right, that hardly ever happened. He looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Should he just...stand there? Should he move his hips?

He put his hands on the wall and closed his eyes, enjoying the blowjob he was now getting. Well, whoever this was, they sure knew what they were doing. Hyunwoo closed his eyes and groaned. "Fuck. You feel so good." He slowly started to thrust a little bit, trying to see if the other person was into it. He felt a small hum around his cock and the person took Hyunwoo's cock deeper.

Oh shit well, guess he's into it. Hyunwoo started to move his hips back and forth, feeling no resistance. "Oh fuck." He groaned as he moved faster and faster. His hands planted on the wall, his head thrown back. Holy shit, this person on the other side of the wall deserved a medal. No gag reflex and he just felt so fucking nice.

Hyunwoo planted his feet and proceeded to thrust in earnest. His movement starting to slightly shake the wall. He kept thrusting until he felt himself close. "Shit. I'm close can I just-" He gasped loudly as the person in the stall next to him took him even deeper. "Fuck!" Hyunwoo came with a grunt. He pulled away from the hole and leaned against the other wall, panting softly. Holy shit, he really had to thank Hyungwon.

He pulled off the condom and tied it off, throwing it in the trash can. He began to pull his pants up when he saw a small piece of paper through the hole his dick was just in. He grabbed it and opened it.

_'It would be such a shame to have your dick just once. Especially under these circumstances.  
Text me ;)'_

A phone number was left at the bottom of the note. Hyunwoo finished reading it when he heard the door to the bathroom close, signaling that someone had left. He pulled his pants back up and walked out of the stall, looking at himself in the mirror above the sink. His face was slightly flushed, his eyes a bit dazed.

Hyunwoo looked at the note the entire time he made his way back to the table that he was studying at. He sat down in front of his textbooks and his notes, confused at the fact that he had to resume studying after recieving the best blowjob he had ever had.

When did this other person have time to write this note? Did he do this to everyone? Was Hyunwoo an exception? Only one way to find out. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to the number he had been handed.

_'Uh, I guess I should say thank you?  
Is that weird? Or a bit condescending?'_

He hit send. A message appearing quickly.

_'Lol! You're cute ;)  
I'm glad I gave you my number.'_

Hyunwoo looked around, trying to see if someone else was on their phone, but he only saw people studying. Wait! At the other end of the room, at a table, was a cute guy staring directly at him. He winked at him before typing on his phone again.

_'I'm Kihyun  
We should go get coffee'_

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 coming at you
> 
> [Twt](https://twitter.com/JoonsNipplez)


End file.
